


Stuck With You

by zappedbysnow



Series: Stuck [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Starting Over, kind of? i don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are back in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up where the first one left off. The boys are back in Gotham and meet up with the rest of the Titans. 
> 
> This is a stand-alone chapter but won't make sense unless you've read Stuck. 
> 
> I had originally intended to make an ongoing sequel but life happened and this is the only one I wrote. Well, aside from the one shots that will be posted in a separate series. Also art. I've lots. :)
> 
> You can see them all at the [Stuck Masterpost](http://snowzapped.tumblr.com/post/34893789168/stuck) at my tumblr. 
> 
> I've also done a lot of other JayTim and batboys art but you'll have to wade through the rest of my other drawings (of different ships) to find them. [Here](http://snowzapped.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art).

“So is this still like last time where you feel kind of woozy…”

The rest of Jason’s words were lost as they dematerialized and materialized in the Titans Tower. He recognized the view of San Francisco from one of the empty rooms.

“– fuck.” Jason choked off.

Tim mirrored the sentiment. The feeling of being pulled and pushed in different directions made his mouth taste like the blood and bile stuck in his throat. He swallowed with a cringe.

“You okay, Jay?” Dick asked, entirely unfazed by the after effects. Then again, after a thousand or so times going through this shit, he could probably eat through it.

Jason raised a hand, nose scrunching in distaste. “Gimme a minute while I choke back my vomit, will ya?”

Kon’s hand rested comfortingly on Tim’s shoulder. “You okay, man?”

“Yeah.” He made a face and stuck out his tongue. “Bleh. I almost forgot how bad that was.”

“You get used to it.” Kon dug out a tin of mint from his jeans and shook out a couple on Tim’s palm. “Takes care of the aftertaste and the nausea.”

He handed the tin to Jason who took it without hesitation and popped some in his mouth.

The room they transported into was empty except for the round gateway behind them that was slowly powering down. The light from the gate dissipated until it disappeared and Tim could see the other part of the room where the wires attached to the power sockets and surge suppressors. There was a console there but it seemed like the master controls were in a separate room to ensure safety. It was a pretty good setup, Tim thinks as he watched Dick pushing buttons for the device on a tricked out brace on his arm as he walked them to the door.

“Welcome back, guys!” Vic’s cheerful voice rang through the speakers from… Tim’s bet was behind the thick glass panel in front of them that could be the main control room. “Glad to see you all in one piece. Please head on over to the scanners so we can make sure none of your internal organs got displaced. And try not to puke on the carpet. It’s new.”

Tim grinned at Vic’s cheerful instructions. “Hey, Vic. Fancy place you got here.”

“Ha. Thanks to you.” Vic replied chuckling. “Get your asses to the scanners. Sooner you’re cleared, the sooner we can have pizza.”

Now that he mints cleared his taste buds, he was itching to study all that technology. The ability to travel the multiverse had always intrigued him and though he’d been to some places, he was mostly a victim of circumstance on those trips.  _Like a year and a half ago._

The chance to travel the multiverse willingly and at leisure, with his very own device, would be awesome. He’d jump at it if Bruce gave him clearance. Big on the  _If._

Jason nudged him on the ribs. “I can see you drooling, Nerd Wonder.”

He elbowed Jason back. Harder. “Interdimensional travel at our fingertips, Jason. Shuddup.”

“We just got back, kid. You thinking about ditching again?” He looked surprised but Tim could see the amused quirk at the edge of his lips. “Well, s'long as I get to come. I guess it’s cool.”

He grinned at that and they ended up pushing at each other playfully, harder and harder as they walked. Tim would’ve knocked Dick over when Jason pushed a little too hard if Kon hadn’t caught him before he smacked into their older brother.

“Dude!” Kon’s amused chuckle mixed with exasperation. “You guys are like  _five_!”

Dick looked pained and confused as he punched the codes for the door. “This is all really strange, y'know. And I’ve seen a lot of really strange things in my life.”

“I’m glad we’re amusing you so much.” Jason smirked. “Don’t ever say I never did nothin’ for ya.”

Dick rolled his eyes and settled them on Tim. “Are you sure this isn’t just y'know… Stockholm Syndrome?”

Jason’s scowl was totally opposite of Tim’s amused smile. “No, Dick. It’s not.”

Their older brother paused, considering. “As long as you’re sure, Little Brother. No offense, Little Wing.”

“You’re making it extremely hard for me not to punch your face in, Big Bird.” Jason sneered, pushing through the door after them. “Seriously.”

- 

A small whirlwind wrapped a tight, buzzing hug around Tim when they stepped into the Tower’s entertainment room.

“Tim! It'ssogoodtoseeyou! Konsaidyou'rebacksoI'mhere! Ohwow! You gained muscle! Cool!”

Tim was chuckling in between hugs and buzzing around his person as Kid Flash zipped around him. “Nice to see you too, Bart.”

“Well, look who’s back.”

And that was Cassie, in a t-shirt and shorts, obviously coming out of bed not long after a night of crime fighting. He smiled. “Hey, Cassie. Thanks for letting us crash through here.”

She raised an eyebrow, lips quirking in wryly. “Once a Titan and all that…”

She eyed Jason warily as most heroes often do. Tim couldn’t blame them. No matter how long ago that was, the last time the guy dropped by, he gassed the place and tried to slit Tim’s throat.

“So. Are you staying or going back to Gotham?” She asked, but her eyes moved to Dick, probably out of seniority.

“Just for some pizza and then we’re off.” Dick cocked his head with a little smile. “Didn’t get to eat earlier so it’s better to fuel up before the flight.”

“Alright then. As long as you guys are paying.” She turned, eying each of them. “Did anyone call the pizza place?”

“Already did.” Vic replied, ushering them to the entertainment room. “Someone needs to pick it up.”

Bart raised his hand. “I’ll go!” He stuck his palm out to Dick. “Money please.”

As soon as the cash was in his hand, he left with a whoosh. He was back with three boxes of pizza a few minutes later just after they settled in the different parts of the room.

Kon slumped on the sofa next to Tim. Dick tiredly leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes while Cassie and Cyborg helped each other with sodas and stuff in the kitchen. Bart slid the pizzas on the center table and opened two boxes just as Gar and Raven came through the door.

Raven paused by the pool table to chat quietly with Jason before sitting on the other sofa with Cassie and Bart as Gar sprawled on the carpet near her feet.

Jason was leaning against the pool table, watching everyone with lazy indifference. A year and a half ago, he’d have dismissed it as that but Tim knew better now. He knew why Jason kept apart.

It wasn’t indifference at all. It was because Jason wouldn’t know where to insert himself otherwise. And didn’t know if he’d be welcomed if he tried.

The Titans were Tim’s friends. His team. Though Jason had a quick stint with them, these weren’t the Titans he spent time with. Even so, he wasn’t really close to the older ones either. Except maybe Donna, who wasn’t here.

So Jason hung back with his feigned indifference, not even bothering with his usual snark.

It twisted something inside Tim. Made him ache and hollowed out. And he was not going to hug Jason, goddamnit.

Instead, he raised a half-full box of pizza in Jason’s direction, cocking his head in invitation. Jason met his eyes and though he ambled forward in that lazy stroll, his eyes were set with steely resolve. Like he was going to war.

 _Oh Jay._  He wasn’t going to squish Jason’s cheeks either. Nope. He liked his bones intact.

Jason picked up a slice and moved to go back to his place at the pool table but before he could, Kon passed him a can of Coke, pausing him mid-turn. Jason reached for it with a murmur of  _thanks_  and Tim gave his best friend a grateful smile. It was nice to know that Kon was trying even though he had always been opposed to Tim teaming up with  _The Walking Dead_.

When Jason straightened, Tim grabbed the back of his jacket, thick leather bunching in his fingers, staying the older man. Jason turned, raising his eyebrows in question and Tim patted the armrest of the sofa, wordlessly saying where he wanted Jason to be.

He expected the man to scoff and stalk away and was pleasantly surprised when he let out a grudging sigh and sat down, straddling the armrest, the back of his hip bumping onto Tim’s shoulder like a reassuring pat.

Tim bit into his pizza to hide his smile. He wouldn’t have noticed the rest of the room looking curiously at them if he didn’t hear the sound of chatter pause. He raised his eyebrows, daring them to say something. “What?”

He caught Cassie’s smirk while Bart seemed to vibrate in place, opening his mouth to speak before he stopped, eyes darting to Conner, and clamping his mouth shut again.

It was a rather tense and pregnant pause. The older Titans were surprisingly silent as if waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop before Gar pulled another box of pizza from the floor beside him and opened it on the table. “More pizza, guys! Dig in!”

As if on cue, the chatter and the eating resumed.

_Well. That… Was something._

Jason elbowed him on the side of his head, probably because both his hands were occupied. “Your guys are taking this a lot better than Big Bird there.”

Tim let out a laugh, masking his relief. “Oh you know what we always say…”

Beside him, Kon snickered. “Titans Together?”

– 

From the Tower to a debriefing with Batman and a run through another batch of tests, it was well into noon by the time they finally got to Tim’s apartment from the cave.

A quick run of his fingers over the nearest flat surface plus the scent of lemon told Tim that Alfred had cleaned the place prior to their arrival. He was grateful that he didn’t need to change sheets and stuff. After being awake for thirty five hours give or take, anything more than a quick bath before bed was optional. 

All things considered, coming home from the other Gotham wasn’t as strange as he thought it’d be. Now that he was here, the apartment felt like he never left. Everything was where he’d left them, even the two dollar pocket change in the little bowl on his desk.

There was one marked difference though, and it trailed him into his bedroom, uncharacteristically quiet apart from heavy footsteps and the drag of the plastic box on the marble floor that held their meager possessions from that other universe they called home.

Tim couldn’t help the little smile that tugged his lips when the man stood in the doorway almost awkwardly as he eyed his brightly lit utilitarian bedroom.

For all the times Jason crashed in his apartment, he never came into his room. It was as if he valued Tim’s privacy, at least in that aspect and knowing what he knew now, it was probably true.

“Just set it on the corner, Jay.” He said as he shrugged off his hoodie and bent down to take off his boots and pants. There was no room for second guessing now, and he really didn’t want to.  _He_  invited Jason to live with him, dove in head first into this arrangement – this  _relationship_  – So he might as well follow through. All the way. “If you want to shower, you can go first.”

He heard Jason take a deep breath, then exhaled loudly. He dragged the box over to the corner and moved to the middle of the room, facing Tim who tossed his used balled up socks into the hamper while sitting on the bed. It bounced on the rim and dropped inside.

“Damn.” Jason breathed as he eyed the bed with it’s big soft pillows and navy blue sheets. “That’s a huge ass bed for someone as small–”

His eyes narrowed. “You finish that sentence and you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Just sayin’. ‘Sides, I’ve gotten used to sleeping on the floor, the bed looks kind of intimidating.” Tim raised an eyebrow making Jason grin. “But I’m a pretty adaptable guy, given the right incentive.”

“Uh-huh.” He took out a towel from his closet and tossed it to Jason. “Take a bath. I’ll use the other one in the guest room.”

“Now why would you do that?” Jason asked as he caught the towel to his chest. He tossed it on the bed and began stripping off his clothes. “Remember our motto?”

“Which one?” Tim asked in amusement.

Jason grinned, taking his shirt off. “Conserve water, shower together.”

“Ah. Well then. Carry on, wayward son.” He hooked a finger into the waistband of Jason’s jeans and tugged. “There’ll be sleep when we are done.”

“I was thinking sex.”

“Multi-tasking  _is_  one of my best skills, Red. Try to keep up.” Tim gave him a cheeky smile over his shoulder as he pulled his brother along by the waistband of his jeans. 

Jason was still chuckling as he let himself be dragged to the bathroom.

- 

“This is really a big ass bed, Tim.” Jason commented yet again as he sprawled spread eagled on the thing, wearing only an old t-shirt and boxers. “Nice mattress though. Makes me wonder who’s been on it.”

Tim finished drying his hair and hung the towel over the back of his desk chair. “The bed was bought to keep the world guessing who Brucie’s little playboys are going to ravish in them.”

Which was half-true. He didn’t buy it just because he had a specific person in mind. A certain smart-mouth redhead who thought scaly green panties gave him magic.

He never thought his life-choices from years ago would actually lead to this moment.  _Good job, Timbo._

“Far be it from me to crush your image, Virgin Wonder.” Jason’s laugh was more a snort of amusement. “Did you just say ravish?”

“Not a virgin anymore.” He reminded, ignoring the bait as he propped one knee in between Jason’s spread legs. His calculations were good, Jason’s feet were a few inches short of the edge.

Geez. He should stop thinking about his pre-teen dirty fantasies but it was rather hard when said fantasy was right there spreading his legs wider  _for him_. 

“True.” His brother smirked, the white steak of his hair fell over his eyes for a moment before he leaned back on the pillows to watch Tim crawl between his legs. Tim shivered in anticipation at the predatory gleam in those eyes. “Should I pat myself on the back for that?"  

"Sure. If you can reach over your big head.” Tim’s grin was sharp as he planted his hands on either side of Jason’s ribcage. “Besides, the press would have a field day if they knew who I have here now.”

“Did you just insult and compliment me at the same time?” The smile in Jason’s eyes was rather adorable even when his hands came up to cup Tim’s ass and squeeze, then slid down the curve to the back of his thighs and up again. Adorable went up a few notches to  _wicked_. “I think I’m gonna let that insult slide.”

“How big of you.” Tim hummed, chest tightening as he nuzzled Jason’s nose then abruptly dropped his entire weight on the man.

“The fuck–! Tim!” Jason’s grunt was immensely satisfying. So was the press of their bodies even through layers of cloth.

He snickered, pressing a kiss on his brother’s stubbled jaw, ignoring all the other things running at the back of his mind. Wicked sexy unhelpful things. “Sleep.” He ordered. “You just got off in the shower. You can hold off for another few hours.”

“Right. 'Cause I sure can’t feel your dick poking against my fucking hip.” Jason griped as he squeezed Tim’s ass again, arching a little to make his point. There was no mistaking his erection pressed against Tim’s belly. “You’re as horny as I am.”

_Only because I’m living a fantasy._

And he really should’ve gotten over blushing by now but the world hates him so… “It’s an unfortunate side-effect.”

Strong callused hands slid up under Tim’s borrowed shirt, it was one of Jason’s, big and worn in and seven times more comfortable than his own. “What’s unfortunate,” Jason stated, matter-of-factly, “is having to sleep when your dick’s wide awake. You gotta help me here, babe. I even got the tissues and the slick out and everything.”

That got him to lift his head and glance at the bedside table where said items were. “You’re a damn boyscout now?”

Jason’s grin was sly and utterly shameless. “I like being prepared for the sake of our dicks. It’s my new mission in life.”

Tim can’t stop laughing even as he pushed himself up on his hands on either side of Jason’s head. He ground their hips together. “At least you got your priorities straight.”

“Damn right.” Jason palmed his ass again. His other hand thrust in Tim’s hair and cradled the back of his head. He bit Tim’s chin, scraping his teeth against it before nuzzling his way down to bite his throat, making Tim’s breath hitch even as he smiled. “Well, at least your bed’s getting some action now.”

Tim chuckled. “True.”

Jason gripped his hair, tipping his head back to bare his throat. Hot breath and teeth scraped over the sensitive skin before he bit down then laved his tongue over it.

Liquid heat pooled in Tim’s belly. “Nghn. We’re going to be baptizing every flat surface of the apartment, aren’t we?”

Jason hummed in agreement against his neck, lips brushing with each word. “Every corner and mmm… Maybe even the not so flat surfaces.”

“You’re talking about –ah… That sculpture in the foyer aren’t you?”

“It looks sturdy enough. Fuck, babe. Do that again." 

Tim rolled his hips, rubbing them together between thin layers of cloth. It made Jason groan and bite on his collarbone and wrap his legs over Tim’s lean hips, pulling him closer, heels digging into his ass. "Mmmm… Babe.”

Tim smirked, grinding down. “Liked that, didn’t you?” He had a feeling the conversation was just going to deteriorate from there.

Jason’s grin was a little dazed but full of want and promise. “Yeah. Fuck. Now ditch the goddamned boxers and let’s get busy.”

Tim grinned back. Sleep can wait. Who was he to get in the way of Jason’s new life’s mission anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my [tumblr](http://snowzapped.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
